


all the world's a stage

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, shakespeare..., spoilers for first ep of the anime!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: (but is it alright if you're my lead actor?)a little look into tsuzuru's thoughts duringthatscene in the first episode of the anime!! spoilers for the first ep of the anime !
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	all the world's a stage

**Author's Note:**

> the moment i saw that part i had to write a bit for it so here it is...it is messy and short but nonetheless

“It’s no good…”

Tsuzuru sighs softly, rubbing the back of his head as the recruiters turn away. There weren’t any troupes in Veludo Way that had a dorm, and even less that would accept a complete beginner. It was certainly a waste of the day, but right now, the best thing that he can do at this time is head home, and try again somewhere else, or come back to Veludo another day, when he had more experience.

He rubs his eyes, and heads for the station, walking through the now quieter streets. The sun was setting in the horizon, the sky a dark orange -- this was certainly an interesting scenery for one to go home to, but it wasn’t the first time that Tsuzuru had to do something like this. 

He takes the first step off the stairs to the station -- and then, he hears it.

“ _ All the world’s a stage, and the men and women merely players, _ ”

He recognises it. Of course he does -- Tsuzuru recognised it upon first hearing it.

“ _ They have their exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts, _ ”

Tsuzuru turns -- and there he is, once more, like fate. The boy from this afternoon, that had run off in a rush. MANKAI...Company’s troupe member. He hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of him then, and he certainly wasn’t able to now, watching him quote the monologue from what seemed to be perfectly from memory.

“Shakespeare?” he says, to himself.   
“ _ His acts being seven ages. _ ” the boy continues.

He’s standing by the corner of the block. Tsuzuru’s...drawn to him, in a way that he himself doesn’t really understand. He can’t stop himself from moving down the stairs, towards the boy still quoting Shakespeare, and watches as his eyes light up, his face fill with the brightness of something that Tsuzuru can only describe as  _ sunlight _ , even though the sun’s long since set behind the clouds.

“ _ At first, the infant, _ ” the boy says, and runs -- rushing over to where Tsuzuru’s descending the stairs. “ _ Mewling and puking in the nurse’s arms. _ ”

As he speaks, he kneels in front of him, getting down on one knee like some sort of  _ proposal _ . Tsuzuru’s heart skips a beat in his chest, watching the boy as he extends his hand to him. Inviting him to take it? He’s not quite sure, but he’s drawn to the light exuding off of him.

“ _ Then, the whining schoolboy, _ ” the boy continues, and stops, looking up at him expectantly.

Has he forgotten? Or was this…

...Of course.

“ _ With his satchel _ ,” Tsuzuru continues, spreading his arms. “ _ And shining morning face, creeping like snail, unwittingly to school. _ ”

The boy’s face lights up even more -- so Tsuzuru was right. Of course, this was what he’d wanted. He wanted a response, and Tsuzuru was happy to give him one. An act, so to speak -- but it was that boy who had inspired him to respond like this.

“ _ And then the lover --  _ “ Tsuzuru continues, meeting his eyes as he stands.  
“ _ Sighing like furnace, with a woeful ballad, made it to his mistress’ eyebrow. _ ” the boy says, in perfect timing with him. 

His heart skips another beat, watching his smile -- and Tsuzuru can’t help the smile on his own face, feeling as if...he had found someone who loved the stage just as much as he did, deep inside.

“ _ Then a soldier, _ ” they continue, still in time, “ _ Full of strange oaths, and beared like the pard, jealous in honour  _ \-- “  
“Um,” a voice says from beside them, and Tsuzuru looks over. “Would you be interested in joining a drama troupe?”

And from that day on, Tsuzuru Minagi’s world was changed forever.


End file.
